Move On
by Saelmore Quartz
Summary: ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Ella no deseaba volver aún, no deseaba superar a Pink todavía. Quería ver la tumba de Pink nuevamente, quizá después de eso por fin sería capaz de seguir adelante.


**Move On**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus ojos escocían y eso sólo le provocaba más ganas de llorar. Sintió las lágrimas nublarle la vista nuevamente, ¿Cuántas veces se había dicho a ella misma que sería la última vez que lloraría? ¿Cuántas veces se había jurado a ella y a Yellow volver a Homeworld? ¿Cuántas veces no se había prometido dejar el zoológico de humanos y volver a comportarse como la líder que solía ser?

Volvió la vista a las burbujas que flotaban por toda la habitación, deseaba ser capaz de destruir esos Cuarzos Rosas uno tras otro, hasta poder tragarse que la asesina de Pink era una de ellas y, finalmente, la haría pagar por su crimen. Pero no podía, no se atrevía.

Sabía que eran parte del legado de Pink y que ninguna de ellas había sido quién la rompió. Sabía que quién lo había hecho seguía en la tierra, esperaba que corrompida y a punto de ser destruida por el Cluster sin saberlo, una digna condena para quién había roto a un diamante _,_ pero por alguna razón no parecía ser suficiente para ella. Jamás lo sería.

Ella no quería la destrucción de Rose Quartz, ella quería a Pink de vuelta, era lo único que podría llenarla por completo. Tener consigo a su amada Pink Diamond; pasaba los días y las noches, deseando poder verla una vez más, sentir su tacto una última vez, poder despedirse, siquiera, cómo era debido.

Añoraba volver a ese tiempo en el que Homeworld comenzaba a tornarse un imperio, aquella época en la que Pink era la más cercana a ella, aquella época en la que jamás podría hartarse de su compañía, aquellos siglos en los que la acompañaba en sus primeras conquistas de planetas, el cómo se asombraba con los nuevos mundos descubiertos hasta que, finalmente, logró tener el propio.

Blue apretó los puños, deseando detenerla antes de siquiera descubrieran ese sistema solar, deseando poder evitar que colonizaran la tierra, poder al menos evitar que ese maldito cuarzo emergiera. Pero no pudo hacerlo y en aquel tiempo ni siquiera había surgido su primera Zafiro para advertirle del trágico futuro que les aguardaba.

Se secó las lágrimas una vez más sintiendo sus parpados irritados, sabía que tenía marcas bajo sus ojos, producto de tantos años de llanto por la muerte de Pink.

Se puso de pie y ordenó a su Perla abrirle la puerta, ordenó a la Ágata Azul a cargo de Zoológico que lo mantuviera tan a salvo como los últimos siglos. Cuando llegó a su nave las gemas a bordo de este la saludaron con el debido respeto que merecía un diamante. La capitana preguntó el destino; Blue decidió finalmente volver a _Homeworld_ , justo como había sugerido la última vez Yellow, decidió volver a ser aquella Diamante digna de dirigir el imperio de gemas bajo el rombo azul, decidió seguir adelante y abandonar el luto por Pink de una vez por todas. Estaba decidida, su mente lo estaba. Entreabrió los labios, lista para dar la orden de partida, lista para pronunciar _Homeworld_ como destino.

 _La tierra._ Sus labios la traicionaron, mas cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban en camino a aquel planeta. Pensó en cambiar la orden y dirigirse a _Homeworld_ , justo cómo era el plan inicial pero por más que lo intentó no encontró la voz para hacerlo.

¿A quién trataba de engañar? Ella no deseaba volver aún, no deseaba superar a Pink todavía. Ella quería volver a aquel lugar una vez más, no le quedaba mucho tiempo a la tierra así que lo visitaría por, quizá, última vez. Quería ver la tumba de Pink nuevamente, quizá después de eso por fin sería capaz de seguir adelante.

* * *

 **Este corto finc vino a mí después de ver tantas veces el último Stevenboom (Rebecca, te he fallado D;) pero me fue imposible no hacerlo.**

 **He de mencionar que los pensamientos y acciones de Blue Diamond son antes de hablar con Greg.**

 **Tratar de proyectar los pensamientos y sentimientos de Blue Diamond me parece algo difícil de lograr, pero no por ello no lo intentaré. Amé a este Diamante luego de estos capítulos.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo sólo me abasto con ellos para mis locas ideas.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
